Impress Me
by Kelly Keana
Summary: The things guys do to impress girls. Has the world gone crazy? Because Logan Watson is studying just to impress that one girl. Jogan One-shot


**Hey guys! This is a Jogan one-shot that I'm doing. I'm kinda done with the Kick one-shots. Every once in a while, I might update but idk. Anyways, enjoy this Jogan fluff! The link to Jasmine's outfit is in my bio**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I Didn't Do It or Instagram.**

Logan Watson sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of sprite. He looked at what was in front of him and had no more excuses.

There was a a box of cookies, a package of crackers, his phone, and a glass of soda. For the past two hours, he had been trying to study. I know what you're thinking 'Logan Watson trying to study?' but he wasn't doing it for himself, he was trying to impress someone and he heard that she liked smart, cute, funny guys. Now he had the last two checked off, but smart? Not exactly. So he was studying so he can ace (and by ace I mean get at least a C+ instead of my usual D) the test on US history tomorrow.

For the past two hours, he had been making up excuses on taking breaks, 'I need a snack' or 'I'm thirsty' or 'I haven't gone on social media in forever' and stuff like that. So he ate a cookie and a few crackers, got myself a glass of sprite, and posted a selfie to his Instagram.

He opened my history book and started reading the text.

_"In 1647, Mr Vacque invented the blah blah blah…"_

"Ugh this is so boring!" He shouted to myself in the empty house. Lindy was out doing her science project with Garret and mom and dad were 'brocery shopping' so I was all alone. I decided to check social media again.

He went on Instagram and saw that his last photo got 83 likes. He liked the photo himself making it 84. Logan decided to take another selfie.

This one was with him and his books and school crap. He took the picture and posted it. This screen changed to the home icon and his picture appeared.

_Posted: 7 sec ago._

_loganwatson: studying :(_

He clicked my phone off and went back to trying to study.

_"In 1761, Vance VanVickens discovered a comet now known as the Vickens Summer Comet. He…"_

Logan stopped reading the books when he saw his phone screen light up and he immediately checked it, anything to stop him from studying. The lock screen showed me one. new notification, it was a comment.

_jaasssmmine: Logan Wastin studying? Never thought the day would come. :P_

Logan slid the bar at the bottom and typed in his pass code before reopening Instagram and replying the her comment.

l_oganwatson: :P shut up jaasssmmine_

He clicked the green send button.

Jasmine didn't reply immediately liked usual so he decided to stall time by going on her account.

He clicked on it.

_Jasmine Kang_

_fashionista and DIKTA freshman_

_close your eyes and you miss all the fun_

She had 672 followers, was following 312 people and had 60 pictures as opposed to Logan who had 598 followers, was following 313 people, and had 36 pictures.

He scrolled through her photos and saw lots of pictures. Ones of her at the beach, the whole family, her friends, outfits she wore, and a bunch of selfies.

Suddenly, an orange box appeared with a 1 and a dialog box inside it. He clicked on his feed button and saw one new comment from Jasmine.

_jaasssmmine: having trouble?_

_loganwatson: yes :/ jaassssmmine_

Jasmine didn't respond to him after that, so he clicked his phone off once more and tried to get back to studying.

_"The French scientist James Noitreś discovered the bacteria that causes bones to deform."_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A person knocked at the door three times. Logan was relieved that he could have a break from studying, but at the same time, he had to get a good grade to impress the girl.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Logan pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to the door. The turned the lock and saw Jasmine standing there, hair down, makeup on, and silver peep-toe heels paired with a black and white striped skirt and a red ruffled top. She was carrying three books in her hand. Algebra I, Earth Science, and World History.

"I heard you had trouble studying," she said and he nodded. "Well don't worry, Jasmine Kang to the rescue!" They laughed.

Logan led her to the kitchen table and got her a glass of water. They sat down at the table full of cookies, crackers, loose papers, books, calculators, and notebooks. Within a few minutes, Jasmine had stacked the books and pushed them to the side, put all the papers into a neat pile in the corner of the table on top of the cookie and cracker boxes, put the notebooks in a pile and placed them on top of the textbooks, and placed the calculator on top of the papers and the table looked as if it hadn't been touched.

She sat down opposite of him. "Should we start with World History since we have that test on Monday?"

He ignored her last question, "What is it about smart guys that make them so great?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just a thing that attracts people I guess. There no way to explain it," Jasmine said, "But back to studying-"

"Since when did smart and pretty equal perfect? Why is that somehow better?"

"Logan, is this about a girl? Because if it is then just win her over by 'Loganing' and we should get back to studying anyways," Jasmine said sounding exasperated.

"But this girl isn't impressed by 'Loganing'! She likes smart, funny, cute guys. She likes guys that can make her laugh in her saddest moments. She likes a guy who is charming. 'Loganing' doesn't matter to her at all!"

"Well she obviously means a lot to you if you're trying to win her over. And Logan, whoever this girl is, isn't worth it! Okay she isn't worth it. She's not. Whoever she is, she needs to wake up and see what's right in front of her! Whoever she is-"

"She is you!" Logan blurted out.

Jasmine stopped short. "Wh-what?"

"I said, she is you," Logan sighed.

"Me?" Jasmine asked.

Logan sighed again, "Yes you. And I know you feel the same way."

"Logan, I-"

"You what Jasmine? I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you! Garrett told me you wanted me to be your boyfriend! I've seen the way you look at me. Don't deny it Jaz, I like you and you like me whether you like it or not."

Jasmine bit her lip. "What would the others think? What would _Lindy_ think?"

"It doesn't matter, when two people want to be together, they should have the chance to, no matter what," Logan said, then he softly tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips and the great think was, she kissed back!

Jasmine pulled away first much to Logan's dismay. "So you really wanted to impress me?"

**And that was it! I know that it was pretty weak but I wanted to write something Jogan and I don't want to start any new stories. Hope y'all had a good day!**

**-Kelly**

**PS: I made up all that info that Logan was reading, it was off the top of my head.**


End file.
